Who's apartment is this?
by 2PMPrince
Summary: Yay! A SasukeXNaruto fic. Sasuke's landlord is impatient for pay.He want's the money now.Kakashi finds out and sets Sasuke up in a new apartment. An apartment next to a certian blonde haired, obsessed with ramen boy.Uh oh. Flamers! Flames will be used to
1. Return from Sand

A/N: Hey there! I have officially decided to write a SasukeXNaruto fic because I am super obsessed with that pairing. glomps them both Well anyways. I've also made a new account on because my old one was fully taken over by my cousin. Well anyways. I hope you like this. If not I'm sure it's because I'm new at this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the manga or anime in any shape or form. If I did the whole thing would be all about Ramen. (So be thankful)

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the summer and normal people would be laying back and enjoying the sun. Maybe going to the Water nation just to catch some good waves before the school opened again. However for the members of Kakashi's Team 7 this was not the case. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had just returned from a mission they had had with Gaara's team. Now fully exhausted they could return to Konoha to await the next mission Kakashi was able to scrounge up for them.

Naruto's POV

Man, talk about a lousy summer. My whole summer plan is shot. I was gonna go to Ichiraku's every morning, have miso ramen on Monday, chicken ramen on Tuesday…That kind of thing and now it's just totally shot! Grrrr! I can't believe this!

I thought all this as I walked down the tourist buzzing streets to my house. My hands in my pants pockets and a huge pout on my face. My legs now felt amazingly like that red jell-o Sakura had made us on Christmas. Sure. I want to be a hokage but after that mission I swear I thought I deserved a trophy. Gaara was so arrogant. Little son of a-

My thoughts were cut off as I sensed a great amount of chakra and then a hand fell onto my shoulder. I grabbed my kunai knife and spun around only to find Hinata standing there blushing like Always. Now let me just start out by saying. I love Hinata very very much. She's like a sister to me. Unlike what Sakura may want. Sakura is obsessed with me and Hinata being a pairing. I mean Hinata is great and everything but she is just to sweet and kind to end up with someone like me. I mean Come'on! I'm the evil horrible dangerous blood-sucking demon fox. Did I miss any adjectives there? Oh yeah! Killer of 10 billion Ninjas. Not to mention ¼ of them were probably Hyuuga. So to tell you the truth Hinata and I wouldn't work out even though Sakura may want that, it is never going to happen.

"Hey there Hinata! How are you doing?" this was a normal one of my greetings followed with my usual rather fake grin that I gave everyone.

"I'm good Naruto. How are you?"

I'm sure I could summon up a good but that would probably lead to her inviting me to hang out. Which I had absolutely no interest in considering the searing pain in my side.

"Naruto?"

"Oh! I'm fine Hinata. Just a little tired. I'll see you around, okay?" I waved and turned back into many masses of tourists. Hinata's Chakra energy faded as I approached my district. Upon my hand meeting the cold metal of the doorknob. Though I found my eyes barely registering any sights or feelings. The last thing really knew was my head hitting my pillow and my thoughts turning to dreamland.

Sasuke's POV

At this point in my life I wanted to just kill whoever had assigned us that mission. It may have been just me but I found not only my legs and arms hurting from all my moving, but my eyes too. My guess was they just needed rest and I couldn't put them through the Sharingan wheel for a little while. Sakura and I walked home together after the dismissal upon entering Konoha again. Not that I wanted her to. She kind of tagged along on her own.

"Hey Sasuke?" I gave a sigh. I should of known Sakura couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Hn?" Typical reply from myself. Calm and smooth.That was me.

"I was wondering if you really are going to that party at Ino's."

"When?" I asked out of curiosity not out of the fact that Sakura seemed to think. Which was I wanted to go and had the energy. Where did Sakura have the energy to party now anyway?

"Oh. Tomorrow. Kakashi-sensi said we could go as long as we behave ourselves" That couldn't possibly be it. There has to be a catch. With Kakashi there is always a catch. "…And we're well enough rested for our next mission." Bingo! There it was.

"Ino's huh? No thanks. Doesn't sound to promising."

"Aww! Come' on Sasuke! It'll be fun."

"I'd rather rest." I walked away from her then just like all the times before. This time though I knew that she would find a way to force me to go. It was just Sakura's will. Or Sakura's Inner self's will.

"Umm. Okay. Bye Sasuke! See you later!" I didn't need to look back to know she was waving and jumping up and down too. As I approached my apartment I found the landlord standing outside. A huge frown was plastered on his face.

"umph." Was the only thing I could muster as my greeting. His response wasn't nearly as charming…He

spat on my shoe. I raised my eyebrow at him to ask what reason he had for distributing his body liquids.

"You haven't payed me."

"I will." I spoke this glaring at him.

"Pay me now."

"I will." I repeated again. I didn't have enough energy to tell this guy an excuse.

"NOW!"

My head pounded as he shouted this and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my Kunai knife and chucked it at him. He was unable to move it in time however and was plunged against the wall by the knife. However it seemed I had enough energy to still focus where I was shooting the knife. It had only hit the neck of his shirt and he was hanging on the wall by the fabric.

"Listen to me. I will pay you. I'm just busy right now. I promise to the minute I get the money for my last mission."

"You better hurry up soon bastard. I have not much more patience for you."

"Right." I replied and went into my apartment now completely devoid of energy.

As It just so happened I found my body hitting the comforter on my bed when I sensed it. Ino's chakra!

"Hey there cutie pie! I heard you weren't coming to my party! Is that true?" I gave a groan and made a mental note to never answer Sakura's questions ever again. "So? What's your answer?"

"Ino. I'm tired. Please can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No. you are going to go over my house for my party whether Kiba has to carry you there or not."

"Ino."

"No. No need to thank me. Well please get some rest. And remember you will go. You will." I had no chance to argue her chakra flew out my window.

_Curse you Ino. Curse you Sakura. CURSE YOU KAKASHI!_ These were my last thoughts before I fell into dreamland.

A/N: Okay there you go! Chapter 1! I know it's not very long but I wrote it while I was on vacation in Arizona…in fact I still am! Man, it's hot here. Well anyway, I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 is on its way. I got the whole story planned out but I'm also thinking along the lines of adding OCs. I may or may not. If I do they won't have big parts. Well, SasukeXNaruto forever! BTW: Flamers! Flames will be used to cook ramen just so you know! Creative Criticism welcome. Toodles till next time!


	2. Chapter 2:Enter KakashiSensei!

A/n: I know for a fact no one really ever reads these things so I'll only state here that I'm writing on my Dad's laptop so this chapter may have twice the grammatical errors the last one did. Oh! And once again…No flames. 

Disclaimer: My wish to own Naruto will forever be denied because he souly belongs to Sasuke. XD; Make that Kishimoto-sama.

Chapter 2: Enter Kakashi-Sensi!

Naruto's POV

_Where in the hell is Sasuke? _I will note here that I could careless about where he could possibly be. The raven haired boy always got the better of me and I couldn't stand it. How everyone always was so Sasuke is so awesome and Naruto is so not. It fucking annoyed me! I did however point out this fact for my obvious reason to get Sasuke in trouble for tardiness…heh. There was barely an actual point in our training with Kakashi that Sasuke had ever been late. And as for Sakura, I don't think the girl knew what the word tardy meant. Always on time completely well groomed.

I now have to add here that my feelings for Sakura had ebbed away over the years. I loved her like I loved Hinata, like a sister. As for Sakura's inner self, well I loved her like I loved Kiba, I could barely stand to talk to either of them.

But all in all Sasuke was late and I was standing here waiting for him at the Hokage mountain. I smiled to myself remembering the time I had covered those faces in paint. What fun!

"Naruto? Your actually here?" it was Kakashi-sensi waving his hand just to show that he acknowelged my existence.

"Yes! Sasuke is late! He hasn't shown up! Was there something important you wanted to tell all of us?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets and making my pout/glare face at my teacher.

"Well…Yes. I informed Sakura already upon her return from sand but you and Sasuke looked so wiped out I decided to inform you at a later date." I didn't see the importance of this information and waited for him to tell me what I was guessing to be another mission or some new test to test our ninjutsu. Instead Kakashi said:

"Well, I don't want you too expect this too happen very often but all the others have given there teams breaks for that party at Ino's. So I am giving Team 7 the same treatment. So dunce you have 6 days off work…but then you and Sakura and Sasuke are back to missions." Without giving me a chance to even burst with my excitement Kakashi faced the way to Sasuke's apartment and walked off. _Time to go get a bowl of chicken ramen to celebrate! Or maybe I should get miso…_my thoughts trailed off as I ran in the direction of the ramen house.

Sasuke's POV

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Why in the hell can't I get up? Oh! That's right the bed broke last night…_I remembered how when I had finally laid down and began to fall asleep my whole body was jutted downward as one of the legs on my creaky bed had broken. Now all that was left was the frame with a big dent in it's side from where I had kicked it and gotten an overpowering ache in my right big toe and on the floor was my mattress, however it seemed that during the night the pain from the mission I had just been on had finally taken it's effect and not only was a huge piece of the frame sticking into my side now but I found my arms aching like never before.

"Not at your best are you Sasuke?" came a easy to recognize voice. _Damn. What was Kakashi-sensi doing here? Oh, shit. I was supposed to meet him and Naruto at the Hokage mountain. _I banged my head against my pillow.

"So…Are you ready for your next assignment?" asked Kakashi eyeing my room and not really looking at me. He was probably taking in the old wooden desk that held all my old schoolwork, all graded and my Konoha Leaf ninja headband was in the upper mini compartment. I could not wear that thing while I slept or I woke up with a big square on my forehead where the steel plate was.

"What is it?" I asked now still trying to force my arms to push me out of bed. I found that when I did get up I got a blinding headache, probably from the over use of the sharigan.

"Rest. From the looks of it you won't be attending Ino's party will you?"

"Most likely not." I said back, putting my head under a pillow to try and lower the volume of Kakashi's voice. It was giving my already brain-piercing headache quite a lot of throbs.

"Shame. Well get some rest. Naruto and Sakura I'm sure can party without you and-" what else Kakashi was about to say this fic will never know for at that moment the door to Sasuke's one room apartment banged open.

"I've had it! Your going to pay me and I mean now!" shouted the landlord looking at me with something close to absolute disgust. "You broke the bed! I can't believe you broke the bed! That's gonna cost you extra boy!" the Landlord looked seriously close to self destruction at this point. Sasuke would normally have done something like move but at he found no energy not to mention any chance. Kakashi had stepped in front of the Landlord and was asking "How much does Sasuke owe?" out of curiosity most likely.

"It's none of your business, Sensei!" I shouted at him.

"100 dollars and then 50 more for the bed." Whether he said this out of seeing how much it would tick me off or whether he now knew this was my teacher and in most people's minds a teacher would help their student in a tough situation, I didn't know. What I did know was I had to get up and do something. So without flinching or wincing I imagined I couldn't feel the pain and got up to face my Landlord and teacher.

"I told you! The 100 I am getting from my last mission. As for the 50 I can earn on my own on my next mission. I can-"

"Enough Sasuke. Your coming with me." Kakashi grabbed my arm and pushed the Landlord to the side.

"Why in the hell did you drag me out here?" I asked an hour or so later as my teacher and myself sat outside the Hokage Mountain that I had been supposed to visit that morning.

"You clearly need a new apartment…" said Kakashi flipping through another page of that book he was always reading. I remembered how I had made him drop his guard during his first test with us. I was the best on our team, so good he had had to put that book away.

"Hn…" I said this now turning back to look up at the azure sky. Not one cloud hung in it right now. It was weird how gloomy sand looked compared to Konoha. _I'll never leave this place._ I thought, I knew it was a odd thing for me to think considering how gloomy I always was but this had been the land the Ucchia clan had chosen to bring up it's heirs. I didn't feel like going against their old traditions…_Like my brother had done._ I frowned at the sky now. Just thinking about him made me want to punch something or make someone else hurt inside. Another flip of a page went by next to me. "Are their really apartment advertisements in that book?" I asked noticing Kakashi's eyes had stopped going across the page he was reading as he looked up at me for a minute. He then smiled one of his stupid goofy smiles that reminded me of Naruto and then turned back to his book.

"No of course not. I just need to finish this chapter." Said Kakashi flipping to the next page. _God I'm going to kill him._

"Sensei." I said annoyed.

"Alright. Alright. Let's see…" Kakashi produced a newspaper out of thin air. As he scanned it for good applicants I eyed his book wearily. Anything called "Make out Paradise" was something I defiantly was not going to add to my reading list of Ninjutsu scrolls.

"Sensei. I don't want too leave my apartment. I can pay the rent." I argued under my breath not wanting anyone to hear that the famous heir to the Ucchia clan was apartment less.

"Yes. Well I wish I could sleep all day but we don't always get what we want. You couldn't pay that rent by the way it was too high."

"I could too! I-"

"Besides you need an apartment with a nice landlord. Not jackasses like that one you got. So…How about this one?" he pointed to an apartment picture. It looked just like the one I had lived in previously.

"You honestly expect me to move from on garbage heap to another exactly like it?" I scoffed resting my head on my hands like I had done many times before. Surprisingly enough they didn't hurt that much anymore, perhaps all they needed was to be stretched.

"Very well. How about…here?" asked Kakashi now pointing to another one. The apartment looked smaller and the pay didn't look to steep. But suddenly Kakashi pulled it back towards him reading along the paragraph in small mumbles.

"What?" I asked frowning at him out of the corner of my mouth since I was staring at a bird pecking something on the ground.

"It says here "You must like cats." Do you like cats?"

"Do I look like I like cats?"

"No. No you don't." said Kakashi sighing and flipping through the pages in the newspaper some more.

Every single apartment had something wrong with it. Something that didn't mix well with me till…

"Aha! Here it is! Perfect!" Kakashi grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.

"What? Where is it?" but Kakashi was already humming to himself and walking down the road into town.

"Son of a-" I mumbled but raced after him before I could finish because I heard some girls shout "Sasuke!" behind me.


	3. Chapter 3:Wow this is awkward

_((My ever beloved readers! I'm terribly sorry! I was waiting for more reviews! But oh well! I couldn't wait any longer! The story got a hitch and I figured out where I want to go with it.  
In a more humorous attempt I think. Humor/Romance. And not so much Drama/Romance. I think it's for the best.  
Heaven knows the world has enough drama, ne?))_

**Chapter 3: Um, Well, isn't this awkward (Update)**

Sasuke stared up at the apartment. The sun was overhead so no shadow loomed over him but he knew that if the sun was in position, this really tall building plex would allow it.  
It was an interesting shade of light orange, not matching off to well with the grey pavement below. _Friggen crap._ The door to the apartment was a neat brown, but a man stood in front of it, opening and closing it, apparently checking the screws in it.  
Kakashi cheerfully approached leaving Sasuke standing on the pavement with his usual emo figure stance, practically screaming,"Get your arse back here, before I shove a friggen kunai up your-"

"Hello. Mr.Landlord. I presume your the man to talk to about getting an apartment here?" Kakashi said cheerily, waving his usual greeting. The man stopped opening and closing the door and looked at Kakashi oddly.

"And if I am?" He said, though a small smile was on his lips. As black hair was pulled back behind him into a weird ponytail that stuck up in many different ways. "Kakashi? What can I do for you?"

"Iruka. I was just wondering if you could get little Sasuke here a place in this building. Iruka looked at Kakashi smiling a little bit more before the mention of the Ucchia heir set in and his eyes fell over to him. Sasuke glared back unperturbed.

"Well...I'm not sure...Do you really think he'd get along with-"

"IRUKA! IRUKA! You worry to much!" cheered Kakashi, clapping his hands at what Iruka said like it was some sort of joke. He then walked forward and slung his arm around Iruka's shoulders, making the other man blink and then blush.  
"So how much is the rent?"

"30 dollars." Iruka said pushing Kakashi off of him, and sent him a nervous look as if to say, "Not in front of Sasuke, you perv." Sasuke raised an uneasy eyebrow at the two. "Are you sure you want to stay here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. He knew Iruka had been his teacher but that didn't mean he had to like him. Especially since that stupid dunce was so obsessed with him. Iruka buys me ramen. Iruka helps me out. Iruka is like my own personal trainer cause he's so strong. I once saved Iruka from a evil Ninja when I got that scroll...Blah blah blah. Iruka was friggen god on earth to Naruto. _What did Sasuke have to do to get some serious peace and quiet around here, or make Naruto think of him like that...Wait, WHAT_

Iruka blinked and looked to Kakashi for help in understanding what a shrug meant. Kakashi could handle the Ucchia boy. Iruka was used to loud babbiling Naruto. From what he had found Naruto was like a son to him and Kakashi was likewise with Sasuke. "So...?"

"Silence means acception, Sasuke." said Kakashi cheerfully once more, his little upside down "U" eye smiles ticking away at Sasuke's patience. "So, that'll be one room for him. No.  
We don't need to look at it. He doesn't really have anything to bring with him. Do you Sasuke? You can just buy more clothes later." Sasuke was trying to open his mouth to tell Kakashi to shut it but couldn't get in quick enough to interrupt.  
if that makes any sense at all.

And so Iruka nodded to Sasuke and lead him up to the new apartment room. The walls were neatly ladened with no color. "You can paint it when you feel like it." Iruka said. A actual neat bed was kept in the corner of the bedroom of the 4 room apartment. Sasuke even felt like doing a little dance at his luck. Of course he wouldn't. That would be really OOC. When he went to open the fridge he noted the light didn't come on.

"Hey? The fridge is broken?" He said frowning at Iruka. Iruka gave a small weak smile, nothing like Kakashi's proud one.

"Yeah. Well you see. We have one main working kitchen." He admited. "That's why the rents so low." Sasuke just stared at him.

"Okay...So where the kitchen?"

"Across the hall. The apartment right there is open to all owners of apartments here."

"How many other people are there?" Sasuke wondered how many other Konoha cheapskates had set up shop here.

"A few." Iruka said lamely. "So. Anything else you need to know? You've got a bedroom. A Bathroom. A Entertainment room."

Sasuke frowned at Iruka he wasn't an idiot, he had looked in both the rooms. "The bathroom has a tub the size of my middle finger," Sasuke flipped it at him for good measure. And Iruka mearly glared back at him. "_The Entertainment room_ if you can call it that has no source of entertainment but a couch."

"Well it's not like your going to use it." Iruka snapped and Sasuke just glared at him.  
Iruka put up his hands in defeat. "Look. If you don't want it I'll tell Kakashi tonight."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and looked around the place. "I won't be around that much anyway..." he admitted. Then looking back at Iruka he nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."

They shook on it.

-----------------------------------------**Naruto's POV**

"Are you fuckin serious?" Naruto just stared at the man at the counter of the ramen shop.  
"What do you mean your out? Your a restauraunt. I'm like your ONLY customer!"

"Yeah. And you ate all of it yesterday." said the man wiping down the counters. "That's why we just closed down for the week until we went on and got more shipments of the stuff."

Naruto grabbed the man's arm and pulled him in so they were nose to nose, and not in a good way. Naruto's cerulean eyes were flaming with...well..fury. "I come back from a big mission and all you've got to say is there is no goddamn ramen here!" he hissed into the man's face and the man shuddered nervously.

"Please sir!" Said the waitress, "He's not well. Take it easy on him. We'll be getting a new shipment in a few days." Naruto glared at her and then back at the guy.

"Your kidding right. When did this all disappear?"

"I told you yesterday." Naruto scoffed at the man and pushed him away a look of mock disgust on his face. Or at least it looked mocking, you can never tell when Naruto is serious or not.

"Dude. I wasn't here yesterday! BELIEVE IT! I was on a friggen return mission from sand!" Naruto then turned to the waitress. "I think you better get him to the hospital soon. The old man's memory is slipping."

"No it's not." said the man as the waitress tried pulling him away from the infuriated Naruto. "You were! I saw you." Naruto glared at the man and then took off out of the shop.

"Great. Just greeeeeat. Now how do I celebrate?"

_You could go find Sasuke and have a little kissy kissy action going._

Kyuubi? I have a question for you.

_Yes?_

What are you on?

And with that Naruto ignored the fox demon and headed back to his apartment. Well, he almost did, when Sakura ran headlong into him.

"NARUTO!" She squeaked out, her eyes looked panicked. Naruto hated seeing her like this and worry overtook him.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked seriously, or as seriously as he could get.

"Sasuke! I can't find Sasuke!" she said panicked. "None of the girls no where he is. Have you seen him?"

Naruto tried to forget about the teasing words of Kyuubi again but they kept flashing in his mind. _Yeah. Like with all these girls. Like Sakura. Knocking on his door he would even spare one thought toward me._ It was a serious downer though and it made him wince, so even Sakura could see.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura said her green eyes relaxing on him for a minute, Naruto admired this about her. She really had given him another chance and he was glad.

"Fine." He lied. Hating himself all the more for brushing away her concern. "I haven't seen Sasuke. Been to busy resting it up after our last missing you know?" he grinned and raised his arms above his head and stretched.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." she said smiling slightly but then upon him bringing back the thought ofSasuke she nodded and became serious once more. "Maybe he's gone off to rest, like us?"

"Yeah. Probably." Naruto nodded. "See you around then?" he asked and she nodded and took off again, most likely to find Ino and tell her the new report on Sasuke's location and whatever.

Naruto approached the apartment and once inside he noted Iruka was done checking the door. He went to the office for Iruka, and knocked twice. There was no response. He frowned and opened the door to peak in. The room was dark but the light over the desk was still on. Naruto pushed his way over there and looked down at Iruka's papers.

"Can't believe he's not here." Naruto grumbled. "Probably out with Kakashi." Just then he noticed a file lying awkwardly on the desk, half open. He reached out to brush some of the other papers off and saw a picture of the boy that came up more times in his life then he cared to think about. "This is Sasuke's file." he breathed. His fingers lacing around it and looking around once or twice he collapsed in the chair and began flipping through.

**Sasuke Euasu Ucchia**

A heavy laugh escaped Naruto at Sasuke's middle name. _Euasu? What kinda name was Euasu?_

**Born April, 4, 1990 of the Konoha calender of the Ucchia clan. Premature birth. Mother went into heavy labor.** at this point Naruto was on the floor cackiling over the file. _This was such blackmail!_

**At the young age of 5 or so, the entire family was lost to unknown accounts. Most accounts read homocide. Others say the whole family committed suicide. Thus it is unknown.** Naruto just stared at this line. What was this? What? Didn't they know about Itachi? What he had done? Even Naruto knew...Well now he did.

**Boy is sent back to hospital repeatedly for harming of self. Over training. Thus causing great fatigue. His stubbornness is his biggest trait and therapist say it could end poorly for him.** Naruto snorted. _Friggen shrinks. Knew about as much about Sasuke as they had hearts._

**Sasuke's Sexual orientation is remaining unknown however there have been signs since his schooling in the younger years of more then hetero behavior. One could even say he is definatly ga-** Naruto slammed the file shut. His heart was racing at a maniac pace. _He didn't want to know Sasuke's orientation? Why not? It would be something to pick on him for right? But then again...Would he really want Sasuke doing that to him? Finding out how he felt about people? After all, Sasuke had obviously known how he felt about Sakura and just kept his mouth shut._

"This is insane." he breathed put the folder back on the desk. He then noticed a small sticky note on the lamp shade of the light on the desk. Naruto took it off and read it's black scrawl on the yellow paper quickly.

**_Note to self: Inform Naruto of new neighbor._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you are. I'm sorry once more for the lateness or tardiness. Whatever. But it is an update! The next chapter is on it's way because I am fully enjoying this story and I have nothing better to do this summer. 3. Tah Tah. REVIEW PLEASE! RAISES MY SELF ESTEEM TO KEEP GOING! ._


End file.
